


Благодарность Донасьену де Саду

by NowhereKid, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BDSM, Don copy to another site, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereKid/pseuds/NowhereKid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: В восемнадцатом веке у Кроули было много интересных друзей, среди которых, не безызвестный маркиз, работа которого "случайно" попала в руки ангелу.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: драбблы R - NC-21





	Благодарность Донасьену де Саду

Воск медленно скапливается около фитиля свечи, плавясь и лишь слегка подрагивая в руках Кроули. Чуть изменяется угол наклона и тяжелые мутные капли падают вниз, заставляя ангела вздрогнуть. Больно. Обжигающе, остро, резко. На его широких ягодицах уже целая россыпь таких капель, выглядящих грязно на фоне бледной кожи, покрывшейся красными пятнами на местах, куда пролился слишком горячий воск. Как поцелуи огня, как касания Ада. Если провести рукой, можно почувствовать сколько их. Одинокие остывшие капли, затвердевшие на тёплой коже. Россыпи отдельных точек и целые лужицы застывшего воска. Если провести ногтями, можно его содрать, оставить собственную длинную красную метку, царапину. Можно тонкой полоской содрать кожу, заставляя тело сочиться лимфой или даже кровью под властными руками. Но они так не договаривались.

Ангел дрожит в ожидании новой горячей капли. Оттого, что он не видит Кроули, напрягается лишь сильнее. Вокруг лишь только тени танцующего огня свеч посреди просторной спальни демона. Неверные тени, что запляшут даже от слишком сильного вздоха. Ориентироваться на них ― это быть слепым, глухим, как потерять крылья и изменить центр тяжести. Азирафаэль чувствует, где прогнулся матрас под весом Кроули, знает, что он там, за спиной, но новые горячие капли падают всё равно неожиданно. Как искры пламени, взмывающие над костром, как раскалённый пепел, взлетевший над пожарищем. Воск обжигает на миг и вновь оставляет дрожать в ожидании. В предвкушении. Чем внезапнее, тем острее ощущения. Чем горячее капля, тем сильнее Азирафаэль напрягается, но все же не пробует отстраниться. Даже когда обжигает чувствительный копчик, даже когда воск стекает между ягодиц, застывая на полпути. 

― Ах!

В абсолютной тишине комнаты его полустон звучит резко. В месте, где до этого никто и вздоха не проронил, звук вышел слишком громким, пронзающим ватную тишину.

Кроули сглатывает, смотрит сверху вниз на спину ангела и не может понять, что за чувство, плещется внутри него. Будто бы не он льёт горячий воск, а в него заливают нечто в разы горячее, подобное адскому пламени, котлу серы. Такой огонь не обжигает, он щекочет, разливая настоящее пламя по венам или другим каналам человеческого сосуда. Как магма в жерле Везувия, медленно кипит в Кроули желание. Желтая радужка давно вышла из положенных границ, покрыв всё глазное яблоко. Ему хочется продолжать эту долгую пытку в полутьме душной спальни. По смуглой спине скатывается капля пота: по затылку, из-под волос и вдоль позвоночника, до самых панталон. Ангел лежит распластанный, открытый, в кои-то веки не строит из себя невинность. Такой покорный, что что-то в груди трепещет от его вида. И Кроули растянет этот момент, момент власти над тем, что на самом деле не должно быть его. Таким нужно наслаждаться, смаковать, как хорошее выдержанное вино, как терпкий табак. Так ведь делают демоны? 

Ещё одна капля. Свеча слишком низко, ангел вздрагивает сильнее и резко выдыхает. Сдавленно бормочет: 

― Больно...

― Понял, ― ответ следует незамедлительно.

Кроули тут же убирает свечу, отставляет и, склонившись над ангелом, целует его затылок. Стоит провести языком по воздуху рядом и можно ощутить насколько тот возбуждён, томится ожиданием, но не решается сказать. Кроули проводит ладонью по мягким бокам, дразнит касаниями и новыми поцелуями, пробирается между животом и простынями. Там мокро от пота. Щелчок пальцев ― и оконные створки с грохотом распахиваются, запуская в спальню морозный зимний воздух, заставляя тут же ежиться и одновременно жадно втягивать ноздрями прохладу, пускать её внутрь себя, чтобы погасила внутренний огонь и не дала сойти с ума. Особенно Кроули. Он должен взять себя в руки, не сжимать эти мягкие бока слишком сильно, не оставлять засосы на нежных плечах. Они так не договаривались.

― Кроули, ― тихо зовёт ангел ― и тут же пропадает вся сдержанность. Азирафаэлю не нужно говорить больше, чтобы единственному здесь демону стало понятно, чего от него ждут. Перевернув ангела на спину, он ощущает взгляд голубых глаз почти физически. Желание в них почти осязаемо. Демон чувствует его, чувствует порок и готов довольно урчать от этого. Его ангел порочен, но всё ещё чист, и от этого сердце сжимается в груди. Будь у него необходимость дышать, Кроули бы сейчас не смог. Только целовать, только сжимать тело и царапать кожу. Только разводить шире бёдра и брать то, что хочется, пока тёплое. 

Ангел тихо скулит, цепляясь за его плечи, открывается, позволяет. Кроули отлично знает, что его могут сжечь на месте, уничтожить в любой момент, но этого не происходит. Остро чувствуется опасность. Он исследует границы, заходит дальше. На бёдрах останутся синяки, на шее ещё недели две будут заметны следы зубов и внутренние кровоподтёки. Именно так, по-животному, жестко. Пусть даже они так не договаривались.

Донасьен был почти отчасти прав в своих убеждениях. Нужно будет поблагодарить его лично.


End file.
